DIGILOVE
by Kaizer6662002
Summary: TAKARI


Digi-Love  
Earth  
T.K's and Kari's senior prom was coming up in a week.  
They both could hardly wait! They've been planning  
this for a long time. Kari asked Mimi and Sora to help  
her find the perfect dress just for Kari.   
Kari stood in a oh-too-tight skimpy dress that made it  
almost hard for her to move or even breathe. She  
looked herself over and over in the mirror. The dress  
was black and strapless, it only came down mid-thigh.  
Her back was revealed. Kari made a disgusted face, "I  
look like a hooker!" she complained.  
"Kari," Sora called from outside the dressing room,  
"are you all right, do you need help?" she turned to  
Mimi. "Think she might be having trouble?"  
Mimi nodded, "I hope she's not crying! You know Sora,  
I've been thinking, someday I'm going to own a store  
where anyone could get something for them. These  
stores have way too high prices and their clothes  
aren't even that good!"  
"Mimi, hush!" Sora snapped, "That's nice of you to  
think that, but don't let anyone who works here hear  
you. They might throw us out!"  
Kari tiptoed out of the dressing room, "This is nice,  
but it's just not me!" Kari winced. "I can barely move  
in this thing!"  
"Want to try on another one?" Sora asked, pointing to  
the dresses.   
"Sure, grab that purple one for me, would you?" She  
pointed to the dress she wanted.  
Sora went to the rack, picked the purple dress and  
gave it to Kari. "Let us know if you need help, k?"  
With a smile, Kari went to try the dress on. She found  
it easy to put on. It wasn't too loose or too tight.  
It was a perfect fit and was made of silk and satin. A  
silky bow rested on the back of the dress and their  
was ruffle-like sleeves that were a little off the  
shoulder. The dress came with black satin gloves,  
black shawl and black purse, black fan and black  
shoes. Kari was very impressed with the dress. Excited  
she came out of the dressing room and spinned around,  
"we have a winner!" she shouted.  
"Perfect!" Sora cried, "just perfect!"   
"All those accessories just set the dress off!" Mimi  
agreed. "Let's go to the movies!"  
"Oh no." Kari moaned, picking up the price tag.  
"What's wrong, Kari?" Sora asked.   
"It's too much money, there's no way I can afford this  
and T.K's boutonniere." Kari sniffed. "We won't be  
able to go the movies either."  
"How much is it?" Sora asked, opening her purse.  
"Two-hundred fifteen dollars and seventy-nine cents!"  
Kari sauntered to the rack and looked for another  
dress, "must be a less expensive one here somewhere."  
Sora and Mimi looked at each other sadly. They took  
all that they had from their purses and counted  
two-hundred and ten dollars and fifty cents. They  
looked at each other and smiled. "We just need five  
dollars and twenty-nine cents!" Sora whispered.   
"Hey, Kari!" Mimi ran to her, "we've counted all our  
money and we've got two-hundred ten dollars and fifty  
cents. How much do you got?"  
"But that's your money," Kari protested. "Save it for  
yourselves."  
"Nonsense!" Mimi laughed, "this is your prom."  
"We won't be able to see a movie after we buy the  
dress and what about T.K's boutonniere?"  
"My mom owns a flower shop," Sora suggested, "I can  
make one for free!"  
"Really?" Mimi said, surprised, "you told your mom you  
don't like being around smelly old flowers!"  
Sora smiled, "that was a long time ago and I was angry  
that she wouldn't let my play my game. I learned my  
lesson." She turned her head to Kari, "Well, what do  
you say?"  
Kari reached her pocket, "I've got a twenty. Let's buy  
that dress!"   
Mimi gave the money to the cashier and she gave the  
change to Kari: $14.71. "For college," Mimi said.  
"What kind of boutonniere do you want me to make for  
T.K?" Sora asked as they walked down the street to her  
flower shop.  
"I don't know, the perfect one." She put her finger to  
her bottom lip, "hmm, maybe a yellow carnation with a  
purple ribbon."  
"Maybe you should make her corsage too!" Mimi offered,  
"T.K probably spend a lot of money for his tux, prom  
and dinner! It's a good thing he didn't rent a limo or  
he'll be in deep trouble!"  
"Not a bad idea!" Sora and Kari both said with a  
laugh.  
Digital World  
While T.K and Kari was getting closer at Earth,  
Gatomon and Patamon were getting closer at the Digital  
World. They spent most of their time together talking  
about Kari and T.K and their adventures. They would  
talk about defeating Myotismon and the Dark Masters  
and the good digimon. They sometimes went on walks and  
would walk until they were tired and sleep next to  
each other under the shade of a tree. They were, as  
you might say, "digi-dating!"  
Today, Gatomon was confused about the way she felt  
toward Patamon. She walked to a creak and looked at  
her reflection. A tear fell from her eye and she began  
to frown. Angrily, she hit the water with her paw.  
"You'll never catch fish that way, Gatomon!" Biyomon  
said, hopping over to see what Gatomon was up to. She  
sat on the left of Gatomon.  
"You startled me," Gatomon gasped.  
"Hi Gatomon," Palmon greeted, sitting on the other  
side of Gatomon..  
Biyomon sensed something wrong, "Hey, are you all  
right? It was only a joke, Gatomon."  
"Oh, it's nothing you said, Biyomon," Gatomon said. "I  
wasn't fishing."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"I don't know if I should tell you," Gatomon laid down  
on the cool grass and rested her head on her paws. "It  
doesn't make any sense."  
"Does this have anything to do with you and Patamon?"  
Palmon asked.  
"What made you think that?" Gatomon raised her head.  
"You spend a lot of time together," Palmon explained.   
"It's alright Gatomon." Biyomon said. "We know how you  
feel."  
"You do?"   
"Sure we do," Palmon assured. "We're going through the  
same thing."  
"It's like, we're feeling 'human' emotions," Biyomon  
stated, "or something."  
"While you're spending time with Patamon," Palmon  
said, touching Gatomon's paw, "I'm spending time with  
Gabumon."  
Gatomon made a confused face, "Gabumon, you're  
kidding, right?"  
"No, honest," Palmon assured, "we're always talking."  
"Wow," Gatomon said, "incredible."  
"I'm also talking to Agumon sometimes, too," Biyomon  
said, "I wish Sora was here, she'd be able to explain  
it to us!"  
"Oh, good going, Biyomon," Palmon shouted, "you made  
me start missing Mimi!"  
"I miss Kari," Gatomon sighed, "I've been waiting for  
her so long and when I finally got to see her, we only  
spent a small time with each other and she went back  
to her home on Earth."  
"Sure is boring with out the humans around." Palmon  
agreed. "How are we supposed to protect them when  
they're off in another world?"  
"I just hope that Kari's safe," Gatomon wished, "I  
just hope she's safe and nothing happens to her."  
"She'll be okay." Biyomon said.   
"Wait a minute here," Palmon said, "Have you noticed  
how our human partners acted toward each other?"  
"I remember that Tai and Matt fought a lot!" Biyomon  
recalled.  
"Yes, that's true," Palmon said with a smile, "but I  
mean 'our' partners, Sora, Mimi and Kari."  
"And Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon's partners," Gatomon  
said, standing up. "Tai, Matt and T.K."  
"Matt and Mimi seemed to be a little close," Palmon  
said. "They were always sitting next to each other,"  
"Tai and Sora were really good friends too," Biyomon  
said, folding her wings.  
"Kari and T.K were the youngest of the digidestined,"  
Gatomon added, standing up on her hind legs, "they  
spent some time together too."  
"Can this mean," Biyomon asked, "What they feel for  
each other, is the same thing we feel for them?"  
Biyomon pointed to the other digimon, Gabumon, Agumon  
and Patamon, where were having their own conversation  
about evil digimon.  
Biyomon, Palmon and Gatomon exchanged glances. What if  
Biyomon's right? What do they do then?  
Earth  
Kari stood in front of the mirror, turning around and  
checking for anything that could be amiss, the hanger  
strips hanging out of the inside of the dress, a  
stain, a hair out of place, lipstick on her teeth.  
Nothing was wrong, everything was fine. Her pixie  
hairdo had a silver hair barrette on one side. Just  
perfect. Kari looked down at her dresser. Her Crest of  
Light laid down next to her blush applicator. She  
picked up her crest and put it around her neck. The  
perfect touch. Looking at her crest, she wondered  
about Gatomon and other digimon. How could she leave  
Gatomon back at Digiworld after Gatomon was waiting  
for her for so long? What could Gatomon be thinking  
about right now? Kari truly missed her digimon and she  
wished that she would be reunited with her soon.  
The doorbell rang. Kari suddenly forgot what she was  
thinking about. She put her hand to her forehead to  
gather her thoughts. Oh, yes, the prom. She thought, I  
mustn't keep T.K waiting. From the living room, she  
could hear Tai opening the door and welcoming T.K in.  
"Hi T.K, hey, nice tux!" Tai said. "Kari should be  
ready, I'll go let her know you're here."  
"Thanks Tai," T.K's sweet voice answered.  
Kari quicly wrapped her shawl around her shoulders,  
put her fan in her purse and turned to see Tai  
knocking on her opened door. Silly brother. She  
thought. Even with the door opened, he still knocked  
on it.  
"T.K's here," he announced, "you look ready. Are you  
ready?"  
"Yup, all ready."  
"You have fun, I'm taking Sora to the movies."  
"Okay," she smiled.   
"You have your key?" Tai asked, but it sounded like an  
order.  
"Sure do."  
"Great," Tai grinned, "let me get the camera. Mom  
wanted me to take a picture of you guys before you  
leave."  
Tai walked out to get the camera and Kari took one  
last glance at the mirror. Sighing, she picked up  
T.K's boutonniere and went to greet T.K.  
At the sight of her, T.K nearly dropped her corsage.  
He was standing next to the door. "Wow, you look," he  
said, lost in his words, "Wow."  
"This is for your," Kari said, pinning the boutonniere  
to the edge of his tux jacket.   
T.K breathed in the scent of her hair. It smelled like  
coconuts. Her perfume was sweet and not too-over  
powering. He wondered what her breath smelt like.  
T.K. took the corsage out of the clear box, "Sora made  
this, free of charge." Smiling, he slid the corsage on  
Kari's slender wrist. It had yellow carnations and red  
roses with purple ribbon.  
"It's very beautiful," Kari said. "Sora did a  
fantastic job." She moved in forward to kiss him, but  
stopped when she heard Tai coming.  
"I found the camera," Tai said, carrying a black  
camera. "It was in mom and dad's closet. Sorry I took  
so long."  
"It's okay, Tai." Kari said.  
"Hmm, all right, where should we take the picture?"  
Tai asked.  
"How about on the balcony out there?" T.K suggested,  
"The moon looks nice tonight."  
"Good idea, T.K," Kari said.  
"Yeah, free background," Tai added.   
They walked to the balcony. Tai told them to stand  
next to each other. Nervously, T.K took a step close  
to Kari.   
Tai brought the camera down, "Come on," Tai grumbled,  
"my sister doesn't smell bad does she? Put your arm  
around her, T.K!"  
Tai put his arm around Kari's shoulder, and looked at  
him as if to say "Like this?" As if he knew what he  
was trying to say, Tai nodded and took the picture.   
"All right, have fun." Tai said, opening the door and  
walking into the living room. "Drive safely, T.K."  
"Later, Tai," T.K said. He opened the door for Kari  
first and he closed the door behind him.   
"Well, shall we?" Kari said, taking his arm.  
"Let's go, milady," T.K smirked. "The ball is about to  
start!"  
Digital World  
Gatomon thought long and hard about what Palmon and  
Biyomon said. What if they were right? Sometimes  
Gatomon wished she was a human so she'd understand  
these feelings more. But all she knew was mostly  
sadness and hardship because she found Myotismon  
before she found Kari. Myotismon tricked her into  
being evil. She was alone again, even though she was  
united with Kari and the other digidestined. She got  
to see her digimon friends too, after that long and  
painful wait.   
She went on another one of her walks. Her head was  
faced the ground and she bumped into something. She  
shook her head and looked up to see what she bumped  
into: Agumon.  
"Hi Gatomon, did you loose something?" Agumon asked.  
"Oh no," Gatomon frowned. "Sorry, I'm just going for a  
little walk."  
"Take Patamon with you," Agumon said.  
"What?"  
"Patamon told me there's something he wanted to show  
you." Agumon explained, "Go on, here he comes now."  
"Hi Gatomon," Patamon said. He flew up above her,  
"Come with me, I want to show you something."  
"All right, lead the way." She followed him.  
Patamon lead her to the mountain range that overlooked  
the lake. Gatomon never been there before and he knew  
that the sight of it should cheer her up.  
"Well, what do you think, Gatomon?" Patamon asked.  
"I think we should have digivolved before we came up  
here," she said, panting.  
Patamon laughed and led her to the edge, "Look at the  
sun setting behind the lake. Nice, isn't it?"  
"Very nice, Patamon," she sat down. Patamon sat down  
next to her and they looked out into the sunset.  
Earth  
"My, what a good dancer you are, T.K," Kari said, in  
the middle of a spin.  
"Thanks, Kari," he reeled her back in to his arms.  
They were dancing to a swing song. He spun her again.  
She looked like a spinning top. They were so into  
their dance, that the others formed a ring around them  
and watched them dance. They began clapping to the  
beat.  
"Go Kari!" A girl in a green dress shouted.  
"Alright, T.K!" her date urged.  
T.K picked her up and had her sit on his hip, he set  
her down, twirling her again. The song was about over,  
T.K pulled her close to him again and dipped her. They  
were breathing heavily, and they were staring deep  
into each others' eyes.  
Everyone applauded them, saying how great they were.  
Another fast number started playing. Although it was  
tempting, both Kari and T.K were too exhausted to  
fast-dance again.  
"Let's sit down for a bit, Kari," T.K wheezed, leading  
her to the nearest table. He sat her down. "I'll get  
some punch."  
After T.K left, the girl in the green dress who  
shouted to Kari, sat next to her. She was in her  
English class. "You and T.K are quite an item," she  
said. "I don't know what it is, but it's like you've  
known each other for a long time or something."  
"We go way back." Kari said with a smile, "since were  
kids."  
"Really?" she gasped.  
"Here's your punch, Kari." T.K said, setting the punch  
on the table. "Oh, hi Janice."  
Janice smiled. "I hear you and Kari go way back."  
T.K sat next to Kari and took her hand, "that's  
right."  
"Hey, Janice," Paul called, "come here, they're about  
to play our song!" He ran over and grabbed her hand.  
"Hi T.K, Hi Kari, come on Janice!"  
"Okay, Paul, later guys," Janice followed Paul to the  
dance floor.  
Still holding her hand, T.K said, "you look so  
beautiful tonight, Kari."  
Kari smiled. She was sweating. She took her fan out of  
her purse and started to fan herself off, "I think I  
know now why this comes with the dress!" she said.  
T.K laughed and leaned forward, "Hey, fan me off too!  
This tux his making me so hot, I can't even breathe."  
Kari began to fan him off until he was cool. They  
drank their punch in large gulps. Too bad the place  
wasn't air conditioned. They would probably still be  
able to dance if it wasn't for this heat!  
T.K finally noticed that Kari was wearing her Crest of  
Light. "Kari, you're wearing your crest." He took it  
in his hands, "how come?"  
"I can't seem to part with it, T.K. I guess I just  
miss the digiworld."  
"Yeah, me too," he let of her crest and gave her hand  
a little squeeze. "I'm also wearing my crest." He  
reached his hand between his collar and pulled it out.  
"Best gift I got on any vacation!"  
"You're sweet, T.K." Kari said, leaning close.  
"You're beautiful." T.K kissed her hand. They leaned  
in close, T.K cupped her chin, Kari put her hand on  
his shoulder, they were about to kiss each other when  
they heard the principal about to crown the Prom King  
and Queen.  
"Let's go," Kari said, disappointed. She took his hand  
and lead him to the stage.   
T.K wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"This year's Prom Queen is..Hikari Kamiya!"  
Kari hugged T.K and made her way to the stage. She  
waved to her friends and bent down to receive her  
crown.  
"The King is..Takeru Takaishi!"  
T.K pumped his fist in the air, "All right!" he  
cheered. He ran up the steps, got his crown and held  
his date's, and his queen's hand.  
"Now, the King and Queen will now dance together."  
T.K led her down the steps, pulled wrapped his arms  
around her waist and pulled her close to him. Kari  
rested her arms on his chest. Her head tucked under  
his. Their crests, for some reason, began to glow. But  
why? They weren't in danger, so why on earth was their  
crests glowing?  
Digiworld  
Patamon digivolve to.Angemon  
Gatomon digivolve to..Angewomon  
"How, why?" Angemon said, "we, we digivolved,  
somehow."  
"Oh no," Angewomon shouted, "could Kari and T.K be in  
trouble?"   
"I sure hope not." Angemon said. "We never digivolved  
without them with us before."   
Angewomon turned away, crossing her arms. Now, she was  
feeling very confused.  
Angemon walked up behind Angewomon, placed his hand on  
her shoulder and turned her around so he could face  
him. "You look sad about something. Tell me what's  
wrong."  
"I don't know where to begin, Angemon," she said.   
"Try."  
"I guess it all began when I was separated from you  
and the others. I was all alone and then I found  
Myotismon. He convinced me that I was evil. You have  
no idea what he put me through. I even have scars from  
when he beat me."  
"Myotismon is dead now," Angemon said, "he'll never  
bother you again."  
"I know, but I still carry around the scars. He beat  
me, just because the way I looked at him some times  
when I was Salamon and Gatomon. He didn't like my  
eyes."  
"Your eyes?"  
"Yes," she nodded.  
"That fool!" Angemon grunted.  
"It was awful," she said.  
"I wonder what your eyes look now." He reached for her  
helmet.  
"No, Angemon," Angewomon said, backing away, "please."  
"I only want to look at your eyes," he explained. He  
reached to his own helmet, "here, I'll do it first."  
He took off his helmet to reveal shining blue eyes  
that looked like pools of water. "Your turn."  
Reluctantly, Angewomon removed her helmet. Her eyes  
were also the same shining blue. "Well?" she said.  
"You look like a human." Angemon said. "I wonder what  
Myotsimon would think of your eyes now."  
Angewomon laughed, looked down at her feet. She  
noticed that they were lifting off the ground. "I  
wonder what it's like to be human." She muttered.  
Angemon took her hand, and pulled her into his arms.  
His wings circled around her and she let hers drop to  
her sides. "This is the closest to being human I've  
ever felt in my life." Angemon said.  
"I feel so safe," Angewomon said, laying her head upon  
Angemon's chest. "So peaceful all of a sudden, I  
wonder what this feeling is."  
"It must have a name," Angemon agreed. He looked down  
at her, lifted her chin up to him and began running  
his fingers through her long hair. "You're, you're  
beautiful. I don't know what Myotismon was thinking  
when he thought you were evil. You're not evil at all,  
Angewomon. You're just too beautiful and kind to be  
evil."   
"Angemon," Angewomon sighed. A tear fell down her  
cheek. Slowly, she brought her hands from his chest to  
his shoulders.   
Angemon cupped his hands around her head, "Angewomon,  
I,--" unable to find what to say, he just leaned in  
close, so close that their foreheads touched. They  
were breathing heavily. They closed their eyes for  
awhile and listened to the sounds around them. The  
waves crashing against the shore, their breathing,  
their hearts pumping, the wind blowing their hair  
around..  
They opened their eyes again, "I think I know what  
this feeling is, Angemon," Angewomon said. "I think  
it's called, well, love."  
"Love," Angemon moaned. "Yes, love." He thought about  
it for a minute. Angewomon was right. Love sounded  
like the name for it, "I love you, Angewomon."  
"OH, Angemon," Angewomon sighed, "I love you too."   
Now they knew what to do. They leaned closer together,  
Angemon put left hand on the back of Angemon's head,  
and his right arm around her waist. Angewomon slid her  
arms from Angemon's shoulders to his upper back. Their  
lips brushed together and that was the key to opened  
the door to their love. Softly and tenderly, they  
kissed each other. Once their lips touched, they  
didn't want the moment to end. They kept kissing and  
started to hold each other tighter. They kissed until  
they were breathless. They stopped kissing, but  
remained in each other's arms.   
"That was so, incredible," Angewomon said. "I'm  
surprised we never did that before."  
"Me too," Angemon agreed. He rubbed his hands across  
Angewomon's back. "It was beautiful."  
"Angelic," Angewomon breathed, she wrapped her arms  
tightly around Angemon's neck, "Heavenly."  
"Very."   
Still holding each other, they landed on the ground.  
They kneeled down in each others arms. They were about  
to kiss and then.they de-digivolved, Angemon back to  
Patamon, Angewomon back to Gatomon. But they were  
still holding each other.   
"Patamon," Gatomon said, "when we digivolved?"  
"Yes, Gatomon?"  
"Did we?" she pulled away from him and raised her  
eyebrow.  
"Yes." He pulled her back.  
Gatomon smiled, "Will we ever do that again?"  
"Maybe someday we will." He laid down at the trunk of  
a tree and Gatomon laid down next to him, purring.  
Earth  
"Well, Kari," T.K smiled, walking her up the stairs  
to her apartment "I had a great time with you  
tonight."  
"Me too, T.K," Kari agreed. They stopped right next to  
her door and Kari leaned against the wall. "I never  
knew you could dance that well."  
"Me neither," T.K grinned. They laughed a little and  
looked into each other's eyes. T.K caressed her cheek  
and leaned forward to kiss her goodnight. The kiss was  
warm and nice; Kari's breath tasted like spearmint.  
His tasted like fruit punch. "I'll call you soon." He  
said. He kissed her on the cheek and left down the  
steps. He looked back at her and winked.   
"See you soon, T.K!" she waved at him and checked the  
knob. Locked. She put her key in the lock and went to  
her room to change into her pajamas. She turned on the  
light and sat down in front of her desk and looked at  
her reflection in the mirror. She saw something in the  
mirror. It was Gatomon and Patamon sleeping next to  
each other under a tree. Above them was Angemon and  
Angewomon holding each other, floating in the air and  
looking deep in each other's eyes. Their helmets were  
removed. "Strange," Kari said to herself. "How  
strange." She took the barrette out of her hair and  
took her earrings out. Taking off her crest, she  
noticed her digivice. She picked it up, it was warm;  
as if it was just used. She looked back at her mirror.  
"Gatomon and Patamon..in love?" she asked herself.  
"How can it be?"  
When T.K returned home, he noticed the same thing. The  
image of Gatomon and Patamon sleeping next to each  
other. Angemon and Angewomon in each other's arm  
floating in the air. "What the?" T.K looked closely in  
his mirror.   
It was true, their digimon was in love, as if they  
were humans. As T.K and Kari grew close together, so  
did their digimon. They were linked to them in some  
way and was able to feel what love was like. But will  
Gatomon and Patamon ever truly understand their  
feelings? Will their wish to become human come true,  
or will they live as digimon and not be able to feel  
real human feelings for the rest of their digi-lives?  
Nobody said love was easy!  
  



End file.
